


Suggestions based on Despair

by SHSLCostumeDesigner



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Kink Meme, Multi, Twitter Feed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLCostumeDesigner/pseuds/SHSLCostumeDesigner
Summary: Fill for Kinkyronpa: Cast livetweet the Killing Game





	1. Pre-Game

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really appreciate it if somebody told me if the formatting is hard to read at times- this is laid out like a Twitter dash, and I wasn't sure how to do it properly.

**@kyosuke-munakata-ff tweeted:**

Bringing in fugitive Naegi Makoto, seeing to it that he reaps the consequences of his actions. More information to come soon.

\----

**@official-juzo-sakakura tweeted:**

Supporting the Future Foundation's fight to rid the world of despair. Selfies later!

**@boxingjackass tweeted:**

My publicist is such a fuckin dweeb

glad i got this personal account fuck that squeaky clean bullshit

**@jpwf-offical-great-gozu tweeted:**

Supporting the Future Foundation's fight to rid the world of despair. Selfies later!

\----

**@boxingjackass tweeted:**

I FUCKIN HATE THAT HOPEFUL TRASH NAEGI I'M GO NA PUNCH HIM NO MATTER WHAT ANYONE SAYS

**@boxingjackass replied:**

GOING TO FIGHT HIM AND BEAT HIS TRASH FACE TO A PULP

**@boxingjackass replied:**

NOBODY TELLS ME WHAT TO DO NOBODY CONTROLS ME I HATE THAT SONOVABITCH

**@chisaaaaas tweeted:**

Can't wait to see you in the meeting today! <3 @kyosuke-munakata-ff

**@kyosuke-munakata-ff replied:**

We see each other everyday. But I look forward to seeing you today as well.

**@boxingjackass tweeted:**

Can I punch Naegi today? @kyosuke-munakata-ff

**@kysouke-munukata-ff replied:** We'll see how things go...

\----

**@candybitch tweeted:**

When we going to meeting @the-sonosuke-smithy

**@the-sonosuke-smithy replied:**

About half five

**@candybitch replied:**

Cool. Got some new sweets

**@the-sonosuke-smithy replied:**

: ) .

**@candybitch**

They're really cute- theyre ball-shaped throat soothers that come in different colours

You'll like the blue flavour best

It's blackbrry/vanilla

**@the-sonosuke-smithy replied:**

Nice

**@bandaiaiai replied:**

Beware the blackberry thorns or the victorious horse will bolt!!!! >.<

**@candybitch replied:**

Omg would you go to hell already. Shut up.

**@bandaiaiai replied:**

Meeaaaan :'((

**@the-sonosuke-smithy tweeted:**

We are closed today from 4pm onwards. Will probably reopen tomorrow.

\----

**@shslanimator tweeted:**

running late 4 super important meeting sorry there soon

**@dangitgrandpa replied:**

Got to go fast mitarai

**@shslanimator replied** :

sry tengan be there soon, on train

**@dangitgrandpa replied:**

Be fast

Like sanic

He is a hedgehog

**@shslanimator replied:**

tengan no

**@dangitgrandpa replied:**

Tengan yes

**@dangitgrandpa replied:**

is sanic anime

\----

**@bandaiaiai tweeted a link:**

Wow, I did NOT know number four! e.e

_“Ten crop-growing mistakes you’ve been making all this time-_

_farmersfeed.jp”_

_\----_

**@miaya-gekkougahara7 tweeted:**

Bout to go to suuuper important big meeting at future foundation laterssss

**@floralfedoras replied:**

U feelin alright? Smthng bout this tweet seems a little off...; -)

\----

**@bandaiaiai tweeted:**

The French tailor who drinks sake marries his wife's husband o-O

**@thegreatgozu tweeted:**

"It does not matter how slow you go, so long as you do not stop"

Confucius

\----

**@optimistic-unluckster tweeted:**

Will be updating regularly with what is happening at Future Foundation

**@ramen-cup56 tweeted:**

@donutholess Please pick up your phone; I am outside now.

**@donutholess replied:**

U called me ??

**@donutholes replied:**

OMGG I JUST READ MY MISSED CALL LIST SORRYY T-T

**@donutholess replied:**

Coming now just grabbin jacket

**@donutholess tweeted:**

@weedman @togamibyakuya U 2 comin today or not?

**@weedman replied:**

Yeeeeeeeeah need to pack my bagsgff tho

**@togamibyakuya replied:**

No, I'm too busy.

**@donutholess replied:**

Doing whaaaaaat???? : ((

**@literarydarling tweeted:**

Byakuya still hasn't unblocked me, please coulOH COME THE HELL ON BLOCKED AGAIN I FEEL LIKE MURDERING SOMEBODY #scissorparty

**@literarydarling tweeted:**

@donutholess, ask Byakuya to unblock me, I need him... I need him with a burning passion that lights a fire in my heart every time I think of his sweet face...

**@donutholess replied:**

Is that a quote from one of your novels...?

**@literarydarling replied:**

THAT'S NOT THE POINT JUST DO IT OK

**@donutholess replied:**

Wow ok no need to go all genocider syo on me

**@literarydarling replied:**

THIS IS TOUKO

**@Weedman replied:**

#Catfight! Mrrow!

\----

**@shslpharmacist tweeted:**

@kyosuke-munakata I've finished developing some new medicines. Which ones do you want me to take to the meeting?

**@shslpharmacist replied:**

Cure F is an anti-anxiety drug.

**@shslpharmacist replied:**

Cure K produces dopamine in the brain.

**@shslpharmacist replied:**

Cure I acts as a sleeping drug for insomniacs.

**@shslpharmacist replied:**

Cure W acts as a preventative medicine for most poisons.

**@kyosuke-munukata-ff replied:**

I have no preference, whatever you think is necessary.

**@shslpharmacist replied:**

Cure H is a rash treatment.

**@shslpharmacist replied:**

Oh OK. I'll bring all of them.

\----

**@floralfedoras tweeted:**

2 all those thinkin the f.fndtn is all great an glorious, think agn

not all is as it seems…

**@floralfedoras tweeted:**

theynhave no booze lol how can u live like that


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't get the formatting quite right on this one, sorry...hopefully it's still readable though.

**@candybitch tweeted:**

Ugh Tengan just started talking

 

End me

**  
**

**  
**

  
**@boxingjackass tweeted:  
** BouT FUCKING TIME HE MENTIONED NAEGI'S NAME

 

\----

**  
**

**@chisaaaaas tweeted:**

@kyosuke-munakata-ff Are you nearly here yet? Lol

Tengan started already

 

**@kyosuke-munkata-ff replied:**

I'll be there soon enough.

 

\----

**  
**

**@candybitch tweeted:**

'Munakata constructed this building himself' wow shsl manual labourer

 

**@candybitch replied:**

'We're not on any official maps' we're a giant building in the middle of the ocean don't be brain dead

 

 

**@the-sonosuke-smithy tweeted:**

Great burn just then @candybitch

 

**@candybitch replied:**

I know right

 

\----

**  
**

**@boxingjackass tweeted:**

Oooohmmy fucking god theyre STILL goingn on

**  
**

**  
**

**@boxingjackass tweeted:**

@kyosuke-munakata-ff Please get here soon this is fucking bullshit

**  
**

**@kyosuke-munakata-ff replied:**

Soon.

 

\----

**  
**

**@candybitch tweeted:**

Lol Sakakura's going fucking OFF

 

**@candybitch replied:**

'With respect chairman tengan' bitch please

 

**@the-sonosuke-smithy replied:**

Yes.

 

\----

**  
**

**@the-sonosuke-smithy tweeted:**

Another good burn @candybitch

 

**@candybitch replied:**

Lol Bandai's voice is so fucking creepy though

 

**@bandaiaiai replied:**

Whaaaa i can't help speaking like this though :,( >o<

**  
**

**@candybitch replied:**

Oh shit lol

Go away

 

\----

**  
**

**@bandaiaiai tweeted:**

Hey! I just got to Level 206 in Farm Dreams! Join Now for a FREE plough when you reach Level 10! Oink oink!

 

**@candybitch replied:**

Stop spamming our feeds!!

 

\----

**  
**

**@dangitgrandpa tweeted:**

This has devolved into arguing once again

Feels bad, man.

 

\----

**  
**

**@miaya-gekkougahara7 tweeted:**

 

Hey! I just got to Level 10 of Farm Dreams! Join Now and receive a Farmcoin bonus when you reach Level 5! Yee-haw!

 

\----

**  
**

**@candybitch tweeted:**

Oh my god munakata FINALLY got here

 

**@candybitch tweeted:**

OH,MY GOD HE's WALKING ON THE TABLE I SHIT YOU NOT

 

 

**@dangitgrandpa tweeted:**

Do not walk on my table

This is my favourite table

**  
**

**@dangitgrandpa replied:**

Feels worse, man.

**  
**

**  
**

**@chisaaaaas tweeted:**

Lol do you have a better view of his ass from there @boxingjackass

 

**@boxingjackass replied:**

I,will punhcj you

 

**@floralfedoras replied:**

It's ok sakkuwa we all suport you

 

**@boxingjackass replied:**

What the fyuck fuck off

 

**@chisaaaaas replied:**

Don't get any ideas though lol

 

\----

**  
**

**@miaya-gekkougahara7 tweeted:**

Hey! I just got to Level 10 of Farm Dreams! Join Now and receive a Farmcoin bonus when you reach Level 5! Yee-haw!

**  
**

**  
**

**@miaya-gekkougahara7 tweeted:**

hey @bandaiaiai add me on farm dreams

 

**@bandaiaiai replied:**

Yaaaaay! :DD

**  
**

**  
**

**@candybitch tweeted:**

Sugartastic! I just reached Level 61 of Sugar Crush!

 

**@the-sonosuke-smithy replied:**

You're my sugar crush.

 

**@candybitch replied:**

Oh shit I didn't mean to share this lol

 

**@candybitch replied:**

Awh Yoi-chan <3

 

**@the-sonosuke-smithy replied:**

<3 <3 

 

\----

**  
**

**@chisaaaaas tweeted:**

Oh.

It's my class.

 

**@chisaaaaas replied:**

I miss you all so much.

 

**@chisaaaaas replied:**

I'm sorry.

 

**@floralfedoras replied:**

It wasnt your faylt.

 

\----

**  
**

**@candybitch tweeted:**

 

What the fuck is a 'behooves' tengan

 

\----

**  
**

 

**@shslpharmacist tweeted:**

I should have brought a truth serum with me...why am I so forgetful?

**  
**

**  
**

**@shslpharmacist tweeted:**

It was obvious we were going to be interviewing Naegi today...I can't believe this.

 

\----

**  
**

**@shsl-animator tweeted:**

Nearly there really sorry

 

\----

**  
**

**@boxingjackass tweeted:**

OH THE HERO OF THE WROLD FINALLY FUCKING ARRIVES

**  
**

**  
**

**@candybitch tweeted:**

Wow nice job showing up on time, jackass

**  
**

**@the-sonosuke-smithy replied:**

So rude, for a criminal.

 

**@the-sonosuke-smithy tweeted:**

I'll protect you if it comes to it.

 

**@candybitch replied:**

Thanks Yoi

**  
**

**  
**

**@shslpharmacist tweeted:**

Too late now he's here

I'm useless

**  
**

**  
**

**@miaya-gekkougahara7 tweeted:**

Yaaaaaay let's welcome Makoto to the meeting!

**  
**

**  
**

**@dangitgrandpa tweeted:**

Here comes that boy.

**  
**

**  
**

**@floralfedoras tweeted:**

I still remmber this biy from his days at Hope's Peak

He's grown up

 

**@chisaaaaas tweeted:**

@kyosuke-munakata-ff @boxingjackass

Don't do anything rash!

**  
**

**@boxingjackass replied:**

WOULDN't FUCKING DREAM LF IT

 

**@kyosuke-munakata-ff replied:**

Both of you, keep an eye on him.

 

**@chisaaaaas replied:**

Yes sir! : D

 

**@boxingjackass replied:**

YED SIR : D : D

 

**@chisaaaaas replied:**

8=D

 

**@boxingjackass replied:**

88====D

 

**@chisaaas replied:**

Why does it have two sets of balls?

 

**@boxingjackass replied:**

Balls? Wtf? I thought it was a happy face

 

**@kyosuke-munakata-ff replied:**

I think it's supposed to be a penis.

Also, please pay attention. There's no telling what will happen next.

**  
**

**  
**

**@bandaiaiai tweeted:**

The great monkey lives without fear of tigers!! >.< >.<

**  
**

**@the-great-gozu tweeted:**

This meeting is about to go to shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get a little less silly from here on out...prepare yourselves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers the end of Episode 1 and the beginning of Episode 2. Sorry for not updating in so long. I'm hoping to get into more of a routine, but real life is kicking my arse at the moment.

**@candybitch tweeted:  
** lol bout time things started heating up in here  
**@candybitch replied:  
** This is the most fun it’s going to get in this meeting

 

 **@candybitch replied:  
** Also did munakata just call naegi dear boy  
**@candybitch replied:  
** What the fucks up with that LOL

 

 **@candybitch tweeted:  
** WHOA JUZO JUST SLAMMED NAEGI

 

 **@candybitch tweeted:  
** naegi’s such a little bitch  
went down in SECONDS

 

 **@candybitch tweeted:  
** Oh wow the swimmer girl’s talking  
She’s so freaking annoying

 

 **@chisaaaaas tweeted:  
** It’s not a meeting if somebody doesn’t remove their jacket lol dang it gozu  
**@chisaaaaas replied:  
** @boxingjackass you’re next lol

 

\----

 

 **@chisaaaaas tweeted:  
** It’s not a meeting if somebody doesn’t remove their jacket lol  
**@chisaaaaas replied:  
** @boxingjackass you’re next lol  
**@boxingjackass replied:  
** Whats that supposed to mean  
**@chisaaaaas replied:  
** Wow this is a late reply by like what two hours  
**@boxingjackass replied:  
** I was in the middle of arresting sombody before so shut up  
**@chisaaaaas replied:  
** lol for two hours? dont lie you were spending the rest of that time wanking because you finally got to punch naegi lolllll  
**@boxingjackass replied:  
** you can fuck right off

 

\----

 

 **@optimistic-unluckster tweeted:  
** Guys Yuikizome gave me my phone back  
**@optimistic-unluckster replied:  
** She doesnt think I’m much danger with it  
**@ramen-cup56 replied:  
** When have you ever been considered ‘a danger’?  
But that’s besides the point. Are you hurt?  
**@optimistic-unluckster replied:  
** No I’m jusy in a holding cell  
Yukizome cleaned up my cuts  
**@donutholes replied:  
** Omggggg makoto youre ok  
**@togamibyakuya replied:  
** I told you going to that meeting was a bad idea, but when was the last time somebody took my advice seriously?  
**@weedman replied:**  
Togami-chi was worrieeeddddddd about naegiiiiii awwwwh

 

\----

 

 **@boxingjackass tweeted:  
** @kyosuke-munakata-ff where are u

 

 **@boxingjackass tweeted:  
** @chisaaaaaa wheres munakata  
**@chisaaaaas replied:  
** With me <3  
**@boxingjackass replied:  
** Oh ok  
**@boxingjackass replied:  
** Wait what are u two doing  
**@boxingjackass replied:  
** WHERE ARE YOU  
**@chisaaaaas replied:  
** Don’t get your boxers in a twist  
We’re really not doing all that much  
**@chisaaaaas replied:  
** I keep on trying to flirt but he’s not respondinggggg  
**@boxingjackass replied:**  
Flirting?? What the fuckk do you mean?  
**@chisaaaaaas replied:  
** He’s literally just staring out of a window  
Probably thinking about a world of hope ~  
**@kyosuke-munakata-ff replied:  
** Actually, I was thinking about what I was going to have for dinner tonight.  
Thinking about Naegi was stressing me out.  
**@kyosuke-munakata-ff replied:**  
@chisaaaaas , flirting? Ah, I see, is this one of your jokes? I understand, Yukizome.  
**@kyosuke-munakata-ff replied:  
** @boxingjackass What did you think we were doing? You’re welcome to join us.  
**@chisaaaaas replied:  
** Wait! Finish what you were going to say to me first!! Kyosukeeeee  
**@chisaaaaaa replied:  
** “I……” What were you going to say ~~  
**@boxingjackass replied:  
** What???? Hang on I’ll be up there soon just getting in the lift hold on munakata please

 

\----

 

 **@miaya-gekkougahara7 tweeted:  
** Omgg finally ruruka and sonosuke stopped kissing and left  
Sonosuke has a meeting so ruruka’s just playing on her phone

 

 **@miaya-gekkougahara7 tweeted:  
** They’re probably flirting over twitter

 

 **@candybitch tweeted:  
** Found this picture of us at the zoo on my phone- @the-sonosuke-smithy  
**@candybitch replied:  
** remember when you were worried that the snake was going to squeeze your arm off? <3  
**@the-sonosuke-smithy replied:  
** I still don’t like snakes. Both because of that time at the zoo and the whole fiasco with that Remnant. That’s a lovely picture of us Ruru-chan.  
**@candybitch replied:  
** OMG, I was so worried about you when that happened...really glad youre still safe and sound.  
**@candybitch replied:  
** If youre replying, does that mean youve finished your meeting? ; )  
**@the-sonosuke-smithy replied:  
** Tengan is just getting a few files about our remaining materials. We shouldn’t be much longer than ten minutes.  
**@candybitch replied:  
** OKKKKKK come out sooooon. <3 <3  
**@the-sonosuke-smithy replied:  
** Do I get more delicious sweeties if I hurry up? : ).  
**@candybitch replied:**  
Youll see soon enough! Come back to me soon Yoi-chan!  
**@the-sonosuke-smithy replied:  
** I hear footsteps, I think Tengan’s coming back. Bye bye for now, Ruri-chan. <3.  
**@candybitch replied:**  
<3 <3  
**@bandaiaiai replied:  
** Awwww you 2 are so cute together! <3 <3  
**@candybitch replied:  
** OMGG gtfo stupid hick!  
**@bandaiaiai replied:  
** Roses and daffodils often grow apart but bloom together! //|o.o//|  
**@candybitch replied:**  
What does that even mean!!?? Fuckin weirdo  
**@the-sonosuke-smithy replied:  
** Bandai. Leave.   
**@bandaiaiai replied:**  
Eep!! Sonosuke’s getting angryy! Ok byeeeee .,., >oo>

 

 **@floralfedoras tweeted:  
** Nthn like spendin an afternon curled up under rh meting hall table nursin a hangover  
Bye world

\----

 

 **@shslanimator tweeted:  
** omg im so srry im late im here now  
**@dangitgrandpa replied:  
** The meeting has finished. There’s no real reason for you to stick around, so you could probably take the rest of the day off.  
**@shslanimator replied:**  
Im really sorry. I cant stay off though, I need to be useful somehow  
**@dangitgrandpa replied:  
** Mitarai, don’t let your dreams be dreams. Just do it.  
That’s from Nike trainers, isn’t it? Just do it?  
**@shslanimator replied:  
** Tengan pls. Where are you rn????  
**@dangitgrandpa replied:**  
At the meeting. But seriously, take the day off. You deserve it.

 

 **@shslanimator tweeted:  
** I need to use the toilet but i think bandais in there and i dont want to go in  
**@shslanimator replied:**  
Ive heard bad things about organic produce

 

 **@donutholes tweeted:  
** @ramen-cup56 kirigiri, come back quick!!!!! Emergency in the bathroom!!!!!  
**@ramen-cup56 replied:**  
Do you need to borrow some tampons? I only have pads.  
Also, the ground is shaking.  
**@donutholes replied:  
** No, I just founjd a vunch of corpses! Hurrh up!  
**@ramen-cup56 replied:  
** Oh. Right. OK. On my way. Need to deal with a suspicious-looking stranger though. He might be related.   
**@togamibyakuya replied:  
** Are you OK? Keep me updated.  
**@weedman replied:  
** I’m strill outside do u wat me to come in?? Get helpp mayb?  
**@optimistic-unluckster replied:**  
Still in holding, whats going on?? 

 

 **@shslanimator tweeted:  
** Omg the ground is rumbling  
**@shslanimator replied:  
** What even is organic produce how is bandai still alive  
**@shslanimator replied:  
** I mean on one hand i’m worried this is something serious  
But on the other hand one of my old classmates apparently used to do this on the toilet all the time  
**@shslanimator replied:**  
Is bandai ok??

 

 **@bandaiaiai tweeted:**  
Oh no whats happening  
**@bandaiaiai replied:  
** Im about as safe as saplings under a white moon rn  
so not very safe  
**@candybitch replied:  
** Whats going on  
Is this earthquake the result of your homegrown beans or some shit  
**@bandaiaiai replied:**  
I dont know i dont know whats happening  
**@kyosuke-munakata-ff replied:  
** Bandai, get off Twitter and research the situation. Now.

 

 **@the-sonosuke-smithy tweeted:  
** @candybitch Where are you? I’m running to the meeting hall.  
**@candybitch replied:  
** On my way there from library  
**@the-sonosuke-smithy replied:  
** Where’s Tengan? He never came back from wherever he went  
He might have been hurt, keep an eye out  
**@candybitch replied:**  
Will do  
Be careful babe

 

 **@optimisticunluckster tweeted:  
** @ramen-cup56 @donutholes whats happenng? Whre are u 2?    
**@ramen-cup56 replied:**  
On way, found Ryouta Mitarai, another brand head. Letting him accompany me to meeting hall so we can keep an eye on him. Asahina is in trouble though.   
**@donutholes replied:  
** Guards hve all been taken out, in toilets. Coming asap.

 

 **@floralfedoras tweeted:  
** @ramen-cup56 cme to meeting hall quickly, is safest  
**@floralfedoras replied:  
** Kirigir where ar u rigt now? @ramen-cup56  
Theres trouble and u need to stay safe

 

 **@floralfedoras tweeted:  
** Thnk god shes here now  
I have a bad feelin

 

 **@floralfedoras tweeted:  
** @hopes-peak-official Ill look after her jin  
Promise

 

 **@floralfedoras tweeted:  
** @hopes-peak-sports Som of your old students ar here  
Theyre just as good as u said they were

 

 **@floralfedoras tweeted:  
** Need a fuckn drink

 

 **@candybitch tweeted:  
** @the-sonosuke-smithy youre going to carry on keeping me safe, arent you.  
**@the-sonosuke-smithy replied:  
** Of course.  
**@candybitch replied:  
** I can see tht bitch listening in to us speaking, so tweet me anythin important  
Dont you betray me too, izayoi

 

 **@shslpharmacist tweeted:  
** Fuckin shit shti shti shit shit shti  
**@shslpharmacist replied:  
** I wasnt prepared  
I wasnt prepared for this  
**@shslpharmacist replied:  
** None of the branch heads are hurt thats good

 

 **@shslpharmacist tweeted:  
** Holy shit  
Shit  
The guards are dead?  
Shit shit  
Nothing i can do  
Shitt  
 

 **@weedman tweeted:  
** Guys whts happenin @donutholes @optimistic-unluckster @ramencup-56  
**@weedman replied:  
** Listen i think everythings going tobe pk  
**@weedman replied:  
** Thats an offical prediction from the ultimate clairvoant dw

 

 **@weedman tweeted:  
** @togamibyakuya somethings up  
**@weedman replied:  
** Reply pls  
We need help  
**@weedman replied:  
** Ground shaking,front entranc qblocked and HOLY SHTI  
**@weedman replied:  
** Togami they found us theyre shootung missiles helpp  
**@weedman replied:  
** @togamibyakuya toGAMI PLEASE SNEND HELP

 

 **@weedman tweeted:  
** @literary-darling Toko i inow youre busy but we need togami  
**@weedman replied:  
** @literary-darling @koko-komaru pleasel get togam

 

 **@weedman tweeted:  
** @togamibyakuya TOGAMI PLEASE

 

\---- 

 

 **@optimisticunluckster tweeted:  
** @togamibyakuya @weedman  
Guys HELP  
Its monokuma hes back

 

 **@ramencup-56 tweeted:  
** @togamibyakuya @weedman  
Reply if either of you receive this. Monokuma has returned.  
**@ramencup-56 tweeted:  
** My phone has wifi but it appears limited. I think we can only communicate from within the building.

 

 **@donutholes tweeted:**  
Holy crap what is happening  
Monukuma what the hell its fucking monokuma  
why  
oh my god not again

 

 **@boxingjackass tweeted:  
** Fukcing CHRIST its that creepyass bear  
**@boxingjackass replied:  
** @kyosuke-munakata-ff grab yukizome i swear were all gonna survive this together  
**@boxingjackass replied:  
** Ill kill anyone who grts in our way i swear ill protect you both  
**@boxingjackass replied:**  
@kyosuke-munakata-ff @chisaaaaas Wheres yukizome

 

\---

 

 **@bandaiaiai tweeted:**  
Oh my stars  
What is this senseless cruelty  
Im scasred

 

 **@the-great-gozu tweeted:  
** The world we live in now is dangerous and wrought by despair, and there is no greater evidence of this than seeing another life lost.  
**@the-great-gozu replied:**  
I beg for my followers to stay safe, as always.

 

 **@candybitch tweeted:  
** @the-sonosuke-smithy this is getting too real  
Pleaase just fucking protect me  
We can both live through this  
**@the-sonosuke-smithy replied:  
** Absolutely. Stick close to me until this is all over.

 

 **@miaya-gekkougahara7 tweeted:  
** something big is happening!!

 

 **@floralfedoras tweeted:**  
fuckn SHIT  
ive lost anothe person

 

 **@floralfedoras tweeted:**  
@hopes-peak-official your daughter is in danger again  
Im here for her this time

 

 **@shslpharmacist tweeted:  
** This! Isnt! Supposed! To be fucking! Happening!  
**@shslpharmacist replied:  
** was there really nothing I could do to sav e her? I let my guard down for one minute and alreayd thigs have gone wrong  
**@shslpharmacist replied:**  
im a failure im a fucking failure  
ive never saved anyone

 

 **@optimistic-unluckster tweeted:**  
@togamibyakuya  Monokuma wasn’t playing around  
he wants us to play another killing game  
if you can get this then please send help  
**@ramen-cup56 replied:  
** We cant access the internet from outside the building. Same with phone calls and text messages.  
**@ramen-cup56 replied:**  
We’ll have to survive on our own until we have an opportunity to ask for help.

 

 **@donutholes tweeted:**  
@weedman Are u still outside  
whats happening

 

 **@dangitgrandpa tweeted:**  
Mitarai, this is serious. Keep yourself safe until this is over. Watch out for people’s bad intentions.

**@shsl-animator tweeted:**  
ohh my god ohmy god  
theres been a fatality already

 

 **@shsl-animator tweeted:  
** Im not sure if my messages can get through or if im allowed to disclose details but ohh my god  
im terrified

 

 **@boxingjackass tweeted:**  
holy shit  
HOLY SHTI  
It’s chisa  
Holy fucking shit holy shit  
why

 

 **@boxingjackass tweeted:  
** @kyosuke-munakata-ff the traitor must have targeted her because of how close she was to you  
**@boxingjackass replied:  
** Theyll come for you next you need to get out of here before they start anything  
**@boxingjackass replied:**  
come with me we’re better off fighting together  
**@boxingjackass replied:  
** Munakata please

 

 **@kyosuke-munakata-ff tweeted:  
** I have spent years devoting myself entirely to eradicating despair, but it appears that was not enough.  
**@kyosuke-munakta-ff replied:  
** I was not good enough as a leader or a person to foresee this grim turn of events. I was blind to a great many things.  
**@kyosuke-munakata-ff replied:  
** But I cannot spend precious time grieving or regretting what has already happened. I will redouble my efforts.  
**@kyosuke-munakata-ff replied:  
** The Remnants of Despair and those who support them deserve to rot in Hell. They will lose their hold on the earth.  
**@kyosuke-munakata-ff replied:  
** In the name of Hope, I will scorch every trace of despair from this planet and reclaim our planet.  
**@kyosuke-munakata-ff replied:  
** I have lost one friend today, and I will not lose any more- I will avenge Chisa Yukizome, and the lives of everybody lost to Despair.  
**@kyosuke-munakata-ff replied:**  
The false face of Hope, Makoto Naegi, betrayed the world by harbouring Remnants. He will be the first to burn by my blade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of information titbits:   
> \- The wifi of the Future Foundation's headquarters is currently (as per Kirigiri's theory) only working inside the building. Phone calls and text messages are rather spotty. Not everybody knows this yet.   
> \- Twitter is being used for long-distance and 'secret' communications, in place of texting. Don't think too much into how secure this is (e.g: Munakata hypothetically finding Naegi's account and using it to track him.) All you need to know is that I am going to be very ambiguous and convenient with the 'rules' for the sake of story.

**Author's Note:**

> "this is what id like to see. everyone has their phone on and is tweeting like crazy. particularly: kirigiri & kizakura trolling everyone; munakata starting with normal tweets, but devolves into keyboard smashes; juzo is plainly DONE; chisas last tweet is something like "????!!!"; naegi being normal twitter user and by that i mean he asks everyone "r u ok???" and gets some more keyboard smashing in response; tengan being a meme-loving fuck and pissing mitarai off; at some point, togami joins.  
> thank" 
> 
> https://kinkyronpa.dreamwidth.org/1278.html?thread=57598#cmt57598


End file.
